


we met one summer

by JeanSouth



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midorima and Rei have been friends since they met at the optician's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we met one summer

Rei strives never to fail. Which as far as he is concerned, is a smart way to live. Nevertheless, he prepares for the worst, but even then, nothing should get through him  _and_  Shintarou.

Fast friends after a run-in at the opticians when they were five, Rei has always considered Shintarou a pillar of logic, a best friend, and on occasion, the ace up his sleeve.

"Does Shuutoku have an indoor pool?" he asks on the phone, after they discuss interhighs, homework, the latest episode of a trashy k-drama Nagisa got Rei into (which Rei got Shintarou into), and have come to discussing teammates.

"Yes," Shintarou says, and Rei can feel the curiosity that isn’t expressed. "Seven lanes. I think it’s heated."

"Thank god," Rei sighs. Haru has been driving them mad over the winter months, in turns staring wistfully at the empty, covered pool, and looking at tickets to another hemisphere. "Do you think we could visit for a day?"

It’s a long shot, but hedging his bets on Shintarou has never failed him before. There was the time they broke his mother’s vase when Rei attempted a high jump (and Shintarou tried to shoot the ball to him mid-air), and the time he dropped his keys down a drain,  _and_  the time an upperclassman kissed him and confessed.

"I don’t see why not, for the prodigous basketball team," Shintarou agrees, probably planning how he’ll make his demands already. "Is Saturday okay?"

Saturday is perfect. Rei says as much, and moves on to discussing the super cool new phone he saw yesterday in town, and it had a huge screen, and massive memory, and everything.

When he later suggests the swimming trip to the team, they all jump at the idea, and neatly arrive at 8:07am on Saturday.

Shuutoku’s swim team is nowhere to be seen, but they’re treated to the basketball team’s starting line-up in swimtrunks. It’s not a problem anyway; they’re here for fun, not training.

"Thank you," Rei repeats, for maybe the seventh time, and by experience he has two more apologies until Shintarou tries to strangle him with a lucky item, or gag him with it at the least.

"It’s nothing," he brushes it off as , though the  _I’d do anything if you asked_  is unspoken, and thus unheard by Rei.

"I’m Nagisa," he hears his team introduce themselves neatly, Nagisa taking center stage while Haru tries keep his bubbling excitement in check, fails, and leaps in first.

"Takao," one of the Shuutoku members offers with a grin. Which seems to be the end of it, until half an hour later he’s sneaking round underwater with Nagisa (mischief seems to imbue them with gills), trying to steal swimtrunks. Shintarou is their first victim, and they’re sadly succesful.

Rei acts on instinct to preserve Shintarou’s modesty while Makoto works with the Shuutoku captain to tell them off; he flips their position until Shintarou is in a corner, bodily and visually blocked by Rei.

He’s close enough he can feel Shintarou’s body heat, his breath, can see every eyelash (and he looks closely).

"That’s one hell of a mess," he hears someone say sympathetically, but he can’t focus much when Midorima dips in, quick as lightning, and steals a kiss.

"I appreciate this," he says as an excuse. It’s like ‘I came by to return your book’ when they’ll see eachother tomorrow anyway, and it’s ‘I’m calling to confirm lunch’ when he saw Shintarou set a calender reminder.

"It’s okay," he smiles a bit, both of them avoiding eyecontact. He steal a kiss of his own, then hesitates. "I’ll apologize properly later."

Settling a hand on Rei’s waist, Shintarou leans in closer. “Good.”


End file.
